Je t'adore aka: I adore you
by hklover12
Summary: A bunch of oneshot/sonfics of LOE, KevingXme/oc, Loliver, and NILEY!


"Water...water oh my god that was brutal out there. Don't you think so Joe?" Nick asked as the boys came up the stairs to the back and into each of there dressing room corners. Joe and Nick quickly slumped down on the large leather couch and tried to catch there breath while texting Miley and Lilly. Kevin on the other hand was just standing with his shoulders down, his shirt and hair was drenched in sweat and his eyes were glazed over like he was about to cry. Today you see was Kevin and the love of his life's anniversary. They have been together for two years now and Kevin wanted to do something very special for Katie but the record company sprang a concert on them last minute and the Jonas Brothers never turn down free shows. Joe saw Kevin's glazed over eyes and frowned but he thought it was a great idea to torment his big brother tonight.

"YO K2 why don't you make yourself useful and go get us some water." Joe screamed. It caught Kevin's attention just a bit that he just walked out of the room in agreement fiddling with the little blue box with the white ribbon attached to it. Kevin dragged himself over to the buffet table to get the waters but his mind was on Katie. Kevin fantasized about her perfect pearly white smile that could light the darkest room. Her cute Australian accent, her long blondish brown hair waving in the wind, her perfect tan skin and the way it glowed in the Californian sunshine. But the thought that simply broke his heart more was the thought of the times she spent the night in his arms crying her lovely chocolate pools of heaven out into his shirt with him gently rubbing the fresh purple bruises caused by her step dad when her parents visited from Australia once a month. Kevin hated that man with a passion you think beating a beautiful, smart and caring 21 year old woman as wonderful as his Katie was would cause Kevin to put a stop to this but there was nothing he could possibly do the man was 6'5 and had muscles the size of Kevin's body.

During this montage of memories Kevin tripped over a cord and the present in his head flew out and skidded under the table.

"Shit!" Kevin mumbled under his hot breath. Quickly he bent down on his hands and knees. The sweat on his hair splatting out on the floor and making it slippery. Kevin ducked the whole right side of his body and face under the table and felt around for the delicate blue box. But had no luck finding it.

"Looking for this mate!" A small voice said from behind Kevin. It scared him so much that when he spun around still on his knees he smacked the top of his head on the bottom of the table. Sending more sweat onto the person in front of him, himself and the floor.

"Ow...yea..." Kevin stopped mid sentence rubbing head in pain staring at the person is shock. Kevin started with the persons feet and made his way up to there face wile he slowly stood up. This person that scared poor Kevin was sporting plain black three inch Jelena Peeptoe Pumps. Her legs were bare and naturally tinted a soft tan, Kevin's eyes gazed over her silky black Satin Trim Chiffon Dress and her light washed denim jacket draped over her slender shoulders. Kevin's eyes skipped her face and landed on the soft looking blondish brown hair. It was done up in a loose bun. Quickly his eyes landed back on her face and the biggest smile was pasted on both there faces. The girl quickly dropped her back hand bag and placed the blue box on the table next to her and practically jumped into Kevin's awaiting arms. Kevin latched his arms around her waist spinning her around causing her heels to go flying across the small room. His lips fiercely crushed on top of hers. Her arms snaked around his neck and a low hungry moan settled in Kevin's dry throat as her hand started to play in his very sweaty hair drenching her hands in the processes. Sadly they both had to come up for air panting heavily. Kevin gently set her back on her bare feet and rested his forehead on hers.

"Happy Anniversary Katie Bug." Kevin said with a smile. Katie smiled in response back than melted into his wet chest. Kevin placed his hands gently below her rib cage and slid them down slowly toward her hips. She heavily inhaled and then rubbed her sweaty hands back in his curly hair.

"Wha...what are you doing buggy?" Kevin asked chuckling at the loving look on her face. Katie looked up at her boyfriend piercing his heart with her big brown orbs.

"I love it when you sweat." Katie simply responded kissing the third button on his shirt than placing her cheek on it. Kevin just looked at her like she was crazy he hated his sweat it was irritating.

"You smell good when you sweat. It makes you look hot! But I think I love the clean Kevin more." Katie responded pulling away smiling. Kevin chuckled than kissed her nose.

"Thats only because I'm Burnin' Up for you baby!" Kevin said in a sing song voice. Katie giggled than blushed. Kevin bent down and kissed the to red spots on her cheeks than handed her the small blue box with the white ribbon.

"Happy Anniversary Buggy! I Love You!" Kevin practically screamed as he placed the box in her tiny hand. Kaitlyn's smile grew huge than she quickly undid the ribbon and pulled off the lid only to find the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. With tears welling up in her eyes she silently lifted the thin sixteen inch chain out of the box and dangling at the end was a beautiful heart shaped pendent with five eighteen (k) diamonds molded on the top. Kevin came up behind her and took it out of her hand than clasped it around her slender neck placing a kiss at the top of her spine which sent chills down her back.

"Oh my god, Kevin this is so beautiful. Thank you so much. I love you too." Katie responded with tears dripping down her flushed face. Kevin grinned than rapped his hands around her waist again and kissed her lips softly.

"So whats my present?" He asked like a two year old on Christmas. Katie giggled with excitement too.

"Well...your presents are back in your hotel room one is something rapped up and the other one involves you, me, my new bathing suit and yours, and a jacuzzi tub to get that sweat off of you." Katie said with a loving smile on her face.

"Hey...I thought you liked my sweat?" Kevin asked as he knitted his eyebrows together and smiled crookedly.

"I do...but I like you in a bathing suit the best." That did Kevin in at that second. Eagerly Kevin picked Katie up again and slammed his lips to hers and placed her gently up against the wall.

"YO KEVIN JUST BECAUSE YOUR OUT OF IT DOSEN'T MEEN YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR DEAR BRO...WOAH BABY!! Never mind we'll meet you at the hotel then bye!" Joe screamed but soon stopped when he saw what was going on and ran back down the hall to the dressing room. Leaving the two love birds to finish there mating ritual! **(LOL!!)**

** The End**

* * *

**I will finish CYTAY pepz ok I am human I have to go to school ok! lol! any way this fic will have more one shots to it the pairings are LOE, Niley, KevinXme/oc, and Loliver !! so any requests ill be glad to take them! songfics too. ok Like it, love it, hate it R&R plez thankz!!**

**Luv,**

**Katie M.**


End file.
